Christmas no Castanet
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah khayalan, berlanjut menjadi sebuah obsesi, dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah realita. Sepenggal kisah manis seorang anak adam yang mencari arti dari kata cinta sejati, tertuang disini. - SJ Fic! BoysLove, KyuMin, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! TwoShoot(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Christmas no Castanet"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

_Apakah kau hanya ada dalam khayalku saja?__  
><em>_Apakah kau hanya ada dalam anganku saja?__  
><em>_Apakah aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu?__  
><em>_Apakah kau memang hanya mimpi bagiku?_

_Apakah kau memang hanya fantasiku semata?__  
><em>_Apakah kau memang hanya sebuah obsesiku?__  
><em>_Apakah kau memang hanya sebuah bayangan semu?__  
><em>_Apakah kau tak akan pernah terwujud, Sungmin?_

**XOXOX**

"Kyuhyun? Boleh kami masuk?"

Dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah studio lukis tampak jengah akan kelakuanseorang pemuda lain yang tampaknya tak memperdulikan kehadiran mereka . Salah seorang pemuda yang bernama Donghae menjawil lengan temannya, "Hyukkie… apakah kita ini patung untuknya?"

Eunhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya, "Mungkin."

"Haaaahhh… aku serasa ingin menghajarnya! Kita kan temannya, bahkan kita lebih tua darinya. Tapi kenapa kita di diam kan saj-,"

"Tak usah bertengkar dengan suara yang terdengar jelas jika kalian bermaksud untuk membuatku tak tahu apa yang tengah kalian ributkan hyung!" tiba-tiba sosok yang sedari tadi berdiam diri sambil menyapukan kuas pada kanvas pun angkat bicara memotong gerutuan seorang Lee Donghae.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu memutar badannya hanya untuk menatap dua sahabat sekaligus hyungnya yang tengah bergerak-gerak salah tingkah di ambang pintu studio lukis miliknya. Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin, "ada apa?"

"Kau ini! Kami bahkan tak dipersilahkan masuk!" protes Donghae yang memang nampaknya paling kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mendiamkan dirinya dan Eunhyuk, dan bersikap seolah pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia pun mencoba berdiri seraya melepaskan baju khusus melukisnya yang sudah ternodai dengan berbagai macam warna cat. "Masuklah…"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun masuk kedalam studio lukis yang sudah sangat mereka hafal seluk beluknya. Dua sahabat itu pun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di sofa putih yang ada. Melihat kedua sahabatnya telah duduk dengan nyaman di sofanya, Kyuhyun pun ikut mendudukan diri disana.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sekilas, seakan meminta kepastian akan apa yang ia katakan. Donghae yang melihat isyarat itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa mendapatkan persetujuan, Eunhyuk beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggu ucapan darinya.

"Cepatlah, aku harus menyelesaikan lukisan!" kata Kyuhyun gusar.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius, membuat pihak yang lain semakin penasaran akan hal apa yang ingin dikatakan. "Kyu, kami tahu kau pasti tak akan suka dengan apa yang akan kami katakan. Tapi, tolong dengarkan kami. Ini adalah hal besar yang bisa membantumu mewujudkan semua cita-citamu yang selalu kau inginkan dari dulu. Dan-,"

"Cepat, dan jangan bertele-tele!" Potong Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Bisakah kau memamerkan semua koleksi lukisan 'Sungmin' mu pada khalayak? Seorang investor seni menyukai 'Sungmin', dan dia siap menjadi sponsormu kalau kau mau menampilkan 'Sungmin'mu di hadapan umum. Kau tahu kan maksudku?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Eunhyuk, mata kelamnya menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh aura membunuh. Membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik akan reaksi sahabatnya itu. Donghae menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan siap menguliti Eunhyuk, akhirnya pemuda itu pun menengahi.

"Kyu, kami tak akan memaksamu untuk memamerkan lukisan-lukisan 'Sungmin' itu. Tapi kumohon, jangan kau menganggap 'Sungmin' sebagai sesuatu yang nyata! Kau boleh mencintainya, tapi kau juga harus sadar! 'Sungmin' yang kau cintai itu hanya sebuah lukisan dan tak nyata!" Kata Donghae dengan nada serius.

"Kau berkata seakan kau bukan sahabat yang telah lama mengenalku, hyung!" Balas Kyuhyun sarkatis.

Donghae mendecak kesal, ia lelah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang teramat posesif dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan 'Sungmin'. Donghae memaklumi akan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, ia memakluminya sampai ia sadar telah membuat kesalahan karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mencintai sosok imajinasi bernama 'Sungmin' terlalu jauh. Sosok yang Donghae dan semuanya tahu tak akan pernah ada didalam kehidupan nyata seorang Kyuhyun.

Donghae membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya, "kami hanya mau kau terima bahwa 'Sungmin' hanya sebuah lukisan! Kau jangan terlalu terobsesi dengannya!" ujar Donghae. Pemuda tampan berwajah kekanak-kanakan itu meraih pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan pertengkaran dingin antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. "Kita pergi, Hyukkie! Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan pemimpi sepertinya."

Eunhyuk berganti menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan prihatin, ia tahu sangat tahu bagaimana watak Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Tak akan ada yang mau mengalah dari mereka berdua, sama-sama keras kepala dan itulah sifat keduanya. Eunhyuk bukan baru mengenal Kyuhyun dan Donghae beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi ia bersikap bijaksana untuk masalah ini.

"Kau tak ikut angkat kaki bersamanya, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk dengan nada sinis, membuat Eunhyuk mati-matian menahan emosinya. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng, perlahan ia merogoh saku mantel yang tengah ia kenakan. Pemuda enerjik itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sana.

Eunhyuk meletakkan kertas itu di meja, membuat Kyuhyun merasa tertarik dengan isi kertas itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum saat ia tahu Kyuhyun menaruh perhatian pada kertas yang ia letakkan, "ini adalah kontrak dengan sponsor yang tadi kami bicarakan. Kalau kau berubah fikiran, kau bisa menandatanganinya dan mengembalikannya pada kami."  
>"Jangan harap!" Kyuhyun masih bersikap menyebalkan.<p>

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, "terserah kau saja. Tapi yang jelas, kami tak mau kau selalu tertekan dengan 'Sungmin'. Kyuhyun, kami peduli padamu dan kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami mau kau menatap dunia luar dan mencari dimana 'Sungmin' yang asli berada. Aku yakin, 'Sungmin' asli ada di luar sana dan tengah menunggumu."

"…"

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebelum ia bangkit dari sofa, "aku pulang dulu Kyu, sampai jumpa."  
>Lonceng dipintu studio lukis itu berbunyi mengiringi kepergian Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mendesah panjang saat ia tahu Eunhyuk telah pergi, pusing menyerang Kyuhyun saat ia tahu ia sendirian. Kata-kata Eunhyuk yang baru saja ia dengar, membuatnya sedikit gusar akan kebenaran dari kata-kata sahabatnya itu.<p>

'Dia mungkin ada di luar sana…' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir perkataan Eunhyuk yang bermain-main dibenaknya dan gendang telinganya saat ini. Gadis berwajah tampan itu memilih untuk berdiri dari sofa dan menyambar baju khusus melukisnya yang tadi sempat ia sampirkan disisi sofa, dengan segera ia kembali memakai baju yang telah kotor oleh cat itu. Setelah bajunya terpasang, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah kanvas yang berdiri diatas kayu penyangga.

Kanvas yang diatasnya sudah tergores berbagai macam garis-garis sketsa yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah lukisan setengah jadi seorang Gadis. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangnya, hatinya selalu berdebar saat ia menatap mata Gadis yang ada didalam lukisannya itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nyawa dari lukisannya, ia bisa merasa bahwa Gadis dalam lukisannya itu hidup. Matanya hidup, lengkungan senyumnya hidup, juga aura lukisan itu terasa nyata bagi Kyuhyun.

Jemari kurus Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh kanvas itu, membelainya dengan perlahan. "Sungmin, apakah kau benar-benar ada?"

**XOXOX**

Sore di musim gugur memang membuat Kyuhyun selalu malas untuk berada di luar rumah, udara yang cukup dingin membuatnya memilih untuk berada dirumahnya yang menurutnya teramat sangat nyaman. Namun nasib baik tak berpihak padanya kali ini. Saat Kyuhyun mencoba menutup matanya yang mengantuk karena ia bekerja semalaman untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan, bel rumahnya berdentang dengan nyaring.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan bel rumahnya yang terus berbunyi, ia memilih menjadi orang tuli karena ia benar-benar butuh tidur saat ini. Namun semakin ia mencoba tidak peduli, suara bel itu tak pernah berhenti. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Kyuhyun mengintip keluar untuk melihat siapa tamu kurang ajar yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya lewat jendela. Sesosok pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang amat dikenal oleh Kyuhyun berdiri dengan santai disana, membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyesal telah mengalah untuk menanggapi sang tamu.

"Ada apa Donghae-hyung? Apa hyung tak punya perasaan, Aku belum istirahat sejak kemar-,"

Donghae membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba, persis seperti para penculik. Jelas saja perlakuan Donghae itu membuat Kyuhyun memberontak, namun Donghae malah tak berniat melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, tapi kau harus menutup mulutmu! Kita harus pergi ke acara Kibum! Tak ada bantahan ataupun penolakan, karena aku tak mau menerima atau mendengar hal itu darimu! Kita punya waktu tiga puluh menit, jadi segera rapikan penampilanmu!" kata Donghae memerintah.

Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak dalam bekapan Donghae, "HMMMMPPPPHHHFFF….!"

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Hhmmmmappppfff…." Kyuhyun masih mencoba berbicara dalam bekapan Donghae.

Donghae menyadari bahwa bekapan tangannya tak bisa membuat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan jelas. Pemuda itu pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, "kau bicara apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosa

"Brengsek!" Caci Kyuhyun.

**XOXOX**

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Apartment Kibum masih jauh kan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan.

Donghae tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Merasa di acuhkan, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu menggerutu. Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan dan dengusan nafas Kyuhyun, "makanya, jangan pernah mengacuhkan orang lain kalau kau tak mau di acuhkan! Sudah, kau mau didalam atau turun juga? Aku mau ke toko itu dulu, membeli hadiah untuk Kibum."

"…"

"Lagi-lagi aku di acuhkan. Ya sudah, tunggu disini."

Donghae pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian didalam mobil. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatap sosok Donghae yang perlahan menghilang di seberang jalan, karena merasa akan bosan menunggu Donghae, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil, jemari kurusnya merogoh saku di celana yang ia kenakan, tak lama tampaklah sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang akhirnya diketahui sebuah PSP dari sana. Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang PSP hitam dalam genggamannya itu, mencoba berfikir apakah ia akan bermain PSP saja selama menunggu Donghae.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap layar PSP, dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah larut dalam dunia virtualnya. Namun beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP itu. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak memiliki minat untuk memainkan benda itu saat ini, ia hanya berfikir lebih baik bermain PSP daripada mati bosan menunggu Donghae kembali.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga ia terpaku pada satu sosok yang tengah berdiri disebuah stand bunga tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sosok seorang namja manis yang langsung mengalihkan tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kini lebih memperhatikan gark-gerik namja itu, yang ternyata adalah penjual bunga.

"Bunga…! Bunga segar dan cantik untuk orang yang anda cintai! Bunga segar dan cantik ini hanya tiga ribu won!"

Kyuhyun semakin terpesona ketika ia mendengar suara merdu namja manis itu. Suara yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun terhipnotis, dan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah stand bunga itu.

"Sungmin?" ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sosok Donghae yang baru saja kembali ketempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya, heran melihat Kyuhyun malah berjalan menjauh. Pemuda itu meneriaki Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya.

"Kyuhyun! Mau kemana kau! Hei Cho Kyuhyun!"

**XOXOX**

"Bunga….! Bunga untuk orang yang anda cintai, hanya tiga ribu won loh!"

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada dihadapan namja manis itu. Namun entah kenapa, namja manis itu tak menyedari kehadiran Kyuhyun didekatnya. Namja manis itu masih sibuk berteriak memanggil pembeli, sementara Kyuhyun memandang takjub pada dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap namja itu lekat-lekat, ia tak percaya bahwa sosok yang selama ini selalu ada dalam khayalannya kini berdiri nyata dihadapannya. Walau sosok itu bukanlah seorang yeoja, tapi semua hal yang namja itu miliki sama persis dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh 'Sungmin'nya.

"Maaf, apa ada orang di hadapanku?" tanya namja itu, setelah ia merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun didekatnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan pertanyaan namja itu.

Namja itu tertawa kecil, "maaf, aku ini buta. Jadi aku tak tahu kalau ada orang di dekatku. Maaf sekali lagi…"

Kyuhyun kembali terkejut, baru ia sadari kalau sedari tadi mata beriris gelap milik namja itu begitu redup dan tak ada cahaya. "Ah, tidak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tak memberitahu kalau aku ada di dekatmu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar salah tingkah.

Namja manis itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat bodoh karena sekarang ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. "Boleh aku membeli bunga mu?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu. Dan didalam hatinya, pemuda itu merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya yang telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat konyol.

"Tentu saja, tuan! Silahkan tuan melihat bunganya, semua bunga ini segar loh!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "aku tahu, Bunga-bunga ini sangat cantik. Ah, aku minta mawar putih ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa ikatan mawar putih ketangan namja itu. Dan dengan cekatan, namja itu menerima uluran bunga dari Kyuhyun dan menghiasnya.

"Kau tampak tak kerepotan…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, tuan."

Kyuhyun jengah karena namja itu terus memanggil dirinya dengan kata tuan, tak pernah Kyuhyun dipanggil tuan seperti namja itu memanggilnya. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kyuhyun."

"Baik, Kyuhyun…" Namja itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?"

Namja manis itu tersenyum lembut, "Sungmin, namaku Lee Sungmin."

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati mobil Donghae yang tadi ia tinggal begitu saja sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Langkahnya terlihat ringan, dan ditangannya juga terdapat seikat mawar putih. Donghae yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, heran dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang baru ia temukan hari ini. Mungkin berlebihan, namun siapa yang percaya bahwa Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mau tersenyum lagi setelah ia kehilangan keluarganya dalam sebuah kecelakaan empat tahun silam, kini tengah mengumbar senyum manis yang langsung membuat Donghae bergidik.

"Oh, baiklah! Kau membuat ku takut dengan senyumanmu itu Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung akan perkataan Donghae. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Jelas! Kau tak pernah tersenyum lagi- ya sejak empat tahun lalu- kau tahu? Dan sekarang? Kau berjalan begitu riang, membawa seikat mawar putih, dan yang menyeramkan adalah…. kau tersenyum! Sudah cukup jelas bukan?" ujar Donghae panjang lebar. Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah dinginnya dan senyuman diwajahnya praktis menghilang, "lupakan! Ayo jalan lagi hyung, agar kita cepat sampai di tempat Kibum-hyung!"

"Kau memerintah seakan kau saja yang punya mobil! Kau memang membuatku benar-benar takut Kyuhyun." Kata Donghae dengan senyuman mengejek menghias wajahnya, yang langsung dijawab dengan sebuah tinju kecil dari Kyuhyun dibahunya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dengan sebuah dengusan, "kalau niatmu mau menggodaku, itu tak akan berhasil hyung."

"Terserah pada mu…" Donghae tersenyum tipis sembari menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju apartment Kibum.

**XOXOX**

Sosok pria bersurai madu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang terduduk disebuah bangku yang terletak disudut apartment Kibum. Leeteuk, menghampiri sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya itu yang terlihat sedikit berbeda- walaupun Kyuhyun pendiam dan sering menyendiri dari keramaian- ia tahu kali ini ada yang berbeda dari seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Leeteuk langsung.

Kyuhyun terkejut karena mendengar pertanyaan leeteuk secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget mendengan perkataan Leeteuk yang terkesan tak ada basa-basi, ciri khas seorang Leeteuk. Setelah kembali dari rasa terkejutnya, Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang jatuh cinta hyung?" Kyuhyun malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan, membuat Leeteuk mengulas senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

Leeteuk merubah posisi duduknya, memutar agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan menatap mata dongsaengnya itu secara langsung. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan hyungnya itu. Ia merasa tatapan Leeteuk itu seakan menelanjanginya, membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Apa karena Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk. Namja itu kini berfikir, bagaimana Leeteuk tahu apa yang ada didalam fikirannya. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak begitu dekat dengan Leeteuk, namun entah kenapa selalu sosok Leeteuk yang bisa menebak dan membaca fikiran Kyuhyun dengan sangat tepat.

"Apa karena Sungmin?" Leeteuk mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya hyung, ini karena Sungmin. Dia ternyata a-,"

"Ada di dunia nyata dan kau telah menemukannya?" Leeteuk memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu menghadiahi tatapan horor padanya.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Darimana hyung bisa tahu?"

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia penjual bunga yang ada di sekitaran blok apartment Kibum, dia seorang namja yang buta kan?" Jawab Leeteuk disertai dengan sebuah senyuman. Namja berparas cantik itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku selalu membeli bunga disana saat aku mau ke makam ibuku."

"…"

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "Dia mirip dengan 'Sungmin'mu, Kyu…"

**XOXOX**

Hari minggu pagi yang cukup dingin, fakta bahwa pagi ini adalah hari terakhir di musim gugur membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa malas. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka dengan udara dingin ataupun salju dan lain sebagainya. Maka dari itu, setiap musim dingin ia selalu berada di apartmentnya tanpa mau melangkah keluar.

Sekalipun ia keluar, itu pun hanya untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya. Selama musim dingin itu pula, Kyuhyun tak pernah datang ke studio lukis miliknya.

"Dingin….! Dan aku benci ini semua." Gumam Kyuhyun yang tengah bergelung didalam selimutnya. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun menyibakan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya dan berjalan mendekati pemanas ruangan yang terpasang di pojok kamarnya. Setelah ia merasa suhu kamarnya sudah cukup hangat, ia kembali meringkuk didalam selimutnya.

Namun entah kenapa, kelebat bayangan saat ia berkenalan dengan Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali menghantuinya. Kyuhyun tak bisa melupakan senyuman Sungmin yang memang mirip dengan senyuman Sungmin- dalam lukisannya-. Walaupun Sungmin yang ada didalam lukisannya itu adalah yeoja, Kyuhyun tetap terpesona pada sosok seorang namja yang telah mengalihkan kewarasan otaknya selama beberapa waktu ini. Lee Sungmin, sudah mengalihkan dunia seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyibakan selimutnya. Ia juga merubah posisinya yang sedang tidur, menjadi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Kenapa aku seperti ini sih!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menjambak rambutnya dengan kadar frustasi berlebih, "Lee Sungmin itu benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan kata-kata Leeteuk tempo hari. Kyuhyun tampak semakin kacau karena mengingat kata-kata Leeteuk, "jatuh cinta? Apa iya aku sedang jatuh cinta? Apa seperti ini rasanya saat-,"

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dadanya, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dan debaran aneh disana. Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum, "jatuh cinta?"

**XOXOX**

"Musim dingin akan tiba besok! Bunga-bunga tak akan bermekaran dengan indah lagi, jadi… ayo beli bungan cantik ini! Hanya tiga ribu won saja!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia sudah berada dihadapan Sungmin yang tengah berteriak memanggil para pembeli dengan begitu semangat. Mata kelam Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat ceria, senyum tipis pun terhias di wajahnya saat ia tahu bahwa Sungmin lagi-lagi tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku mengganggu?" kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Sungmin terlonjak, kaget akan ucapan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Ah, tidak kok. Apa kau sudah lama berada disini, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Ya, cukup lama juga. Eh? Kau masih mengenal ku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya ketika Sungmin menyebut namanya. Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin akan lupa padanya, tapi nyatanya namja manis itu malah mengingatnya.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, "sebagai seorang tuna netra, aku sudah melatih inderaku yang lain agar lebih peka. Jadi, telinga dan ingatanku ini cukup baik loh. Dan harum parfummu juga sudah aku kenali sejak pertama kau membeli bunga disini."

"Wow! Kau mengejutkan, Minnie-ah." Respon Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama yang terdengar asing, Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang baginya sangat lucu itu. Mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa, Sungmin malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama Minnie, Kyuhyun-sshi? Namaku kan Sungmin…"

"Karena mulai sekarang kita berteman, makanya aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Dan kau juga harus menghilangkan kata 'sshi' dibelakang namaku. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, sementara Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memilih bunga yang akan ia beli. Sungmin diam sambil menunggu Kyuhyun menyerahkan bunga pilihannya, namun Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Cukup aneh memang bagi seorang Kyuhyun, karena namja berwajah tampan itu biasanya yang selalu membisu saat berada di dekat orang lain.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nde?"

"Sejak kapan kau…. tak bisa melihat?"

Sungmin perlahan menunduk, senyum yang sedari tadi terkembang di bibirnya perlahan menghilang. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan ekspres wajah Sungmin pun merasa bersalah, "ah! Mianhae, sepertinya pertanyaanku tidak sopan. Jeongmal mianhae, Minnie-ah…"

"Tidak apa Kyuhyun, wajar saja kalau kau bertanya. Ah, kau mau tahu kan sejak kapan aku tak bisa melihat?" kata Sungmin dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun menggumam pelan, membuat Sungmin kembali mengembangkan senyumnya, "aku tak bisa melihat sejak umurku enam belas tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Jadi sudah sembilan tahun aku menjadi seorang penyandang tuna netra."

"Selama itukah?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "tak ada bedanya loh, hidup saat kita bisa melihat atau tidak. Awalnya aku pikir akan berbeda, tapi saat aku mencoba menjalaninya, ini terasa sama. Hanya saja terkadang aku merindukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada antusias.

"Aku terkadang merindukan bagaimana warna yang ada di dunia ini…."

**XOXOX**

_1 Bulan kemudian…_

Kyuhyun menggoreskan kuas yang telah berlumuran cat pada kanvas yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya menyipit serius pada kanvas, sesekali melirik kearah depan dimana di depan sana duduk seorang namja berwajah manis yang duduk dengan tenang disebuah sofa putih.

"Apa ini akan lama, Kyu?"

"Hn…"

"Artinya?" Sungmin tak yakin dengan jawaban singkat ala Kyuhyun yang baru ia ketahui selama satu bulan belakangan ini, setelah ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi, lalu menggoreskan kuasnya keatas kanvas. Setelah goresan kuas itu, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi kecil tempatnya duduk. Ia melangkah mendekat kearah Sungmin yang tadi sempat protes, "kita sudah selesai, dan kita istirahat dulu. Kau haus?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "aku mau teh hijau. Kau punya?"

Kyuhyun menggumam, membuat Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Sungmin meraba sofa tempatnya duduk, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tak punya juga tak apa. Aku mau minuman apapun yang kau buatkan kok."

"Hahaha…! kau tahu? Kau sekarang terlihat seperti sedang merayu ku." Goda Kyuhyun, yang langsung sukses membuat wajah Sungmin merona. Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut kecokelatan milik Sungmin, "aku punya teh hijau, jadi tunggu sebentar ya."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin menuju dapur yang ada di studio lukisnya. Lima belas menit Kyuhyun berada didapur, akhirnya ia keluar dengan dua mug putih di tangannya. "Teh hijaumu datang,"

"Terima kasih…" balas Sungmin dengan sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sama-sama." Kyuhyun pun menyorongkan salah satu mug yang ada ditangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun menerimanya dengan segera, lalu dengan perlahan menyesap teh hijaunya. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari Sungmin yang tampak menikmati teh hijaunya dalam diam. Kyuhyun meletakkan mugnya dimeja kaca kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin, mata kelamnya menatap mata bening milik Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Minne-ah?"

"Hm? Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti mau. Kita kan teman…"

Kata yang menusuk tepat ke hati Kyuhyun. Kata teman yang dilontarkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit sakit hati, tak dipungkiri lagi jika ia mencintai sosok seorang Lee Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan menyimpan semuanya dalam hati, dan tak pernah menunjukkannya pada Sungmin.

Tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba diam, membuat Sungmin meraba punggung Kyuhyun yang masih berjongkok dihadapannya. "Aku harus membantu apa Kyu? Katakanlah, aku akan membantumu…"

"….."

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "maukah kau makan malam bersamaku?"

**XOXOX**

"Wookie-ah, apa hyung pantas dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin yang kala itu berdiri di hadapan seorang namja yang wajahnya tak kalah manis darinya. Ryeowook- yang Sungmin panggil dengan nama Wookie- hanya bisa memeluk bahu sang kakak dengan lembut.

"Hyung terlihat sempurna! Pakaian itu pas untuk Hyung…" jawab Ryeowook sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

Mendengar jawaban dari adiknya, wajah pucat Sungmin kini dihiasi rona merah. "Benarkah?"

"Sungguh, hyung terlihat luar biasa! Hyung berdandan seperti ini pasti mau bertemu orang yang special ya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda, yang membuat rona merah diwajah Sungmin semakin terlihat jelas.

"Hyung hany-,"

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, "apa hyung akan pergi dengan pria bernama Kyuhyun itu?"

Wajah Sungmin sukses memerah ketika Ryeowook menyebut nama Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu yakin kalau memang Kyuhyun-lah yang akan pergi dengan kakaknya malam ini. Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin sekilas lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Sungmin, "aku baru melihat hyung tersenyum lagi ketika hyung bertemu dan mengenal Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku pikir itu bagus, karena hyung tak harus hidup dalam bayangan masa lalu ketika hyung kehilangan semuanya."

Sungmin tak menjawab perkataan sang adik. Ia hanya bisa diam, menikmati sentuhan hangat Ryeowook padanya. Keheningan tercipta antara kakak-beradik itu, hingga suara klakson mobil memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terlonjak, namun saat menyadari kalau suara klakson mobil itu pastilah milik Kyuhyun, namja itu melonjak senang. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang terlihat nervous, namja manis itu memastikan kembali penampilan Sungmin agar terlihat sempurna. "Nah, selesai! Selamat bersenang-senang hyung…."

"Wookie-ah, kau membuat hyung malu." Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang merah padam dengan kedua tangannya, melihat itu Ryeowook semakin gencar menggoda Sungmin. Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa saat menyadari betapa konyolnya mereka berdua.

"Annyeong…! Pintu depan tak terkunci, aku sudah membunyikan klakson mobilku tapi tak ada yang keluar, jadi aku masuk saja. Maaf ya…" tiba-tiba suara bass milik Kyuhyun ada diantara dua kakak adik itu. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Sungmin, mata namja manis itu menatap takjub pada sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sudah datang ya? Maaf aku lama. Adikku ini mendandaniku habis-habisan, bahkan aku tak tahu jadi seperti apa mukaku sekarang." Kata Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan, membuat Sungmin semakin gugup. "Kenapa kau tertawa Kyu? Apa wajahku aneh?"

"Tidak kok. Kau terlihat luar biasa! Adikmu pintar mendandani hyungnya ternyata…"

Ryeowook tersenyum salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, aku tak sehebat itu Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menjawab perkataan Ryeowook, lalu pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin. "Jadi, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia membiarkan tangannya yang pucat diraih oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggengam sebelah tangan Sungmin, dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia lingkarkan dipinggang namja manis itu. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin agar bisa berjalan dengan benar disampingnya, Namja tampan itu tampaknya sangat melindungi Sungmin. Ryeowook yang mengantarkan Sungmin hingga kepintu depan rumah mereka pun tersenyum bahagia, kini ia yakin sang kakak telah menemukan seseorang yang sangat tepat untuknya. Seseorang yang kelak akan menggantikannya menjaga sang kakak, memberikan kakaknya begitu banyak cinta dan perhatian.

"Hyung, semoga Kyuhyun-ssshi orang yang dikirim oleh umma dan appa dari surge untuk mencintaimu…" ujar Ryeowook lirih, air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun berlari kecil keluar dari mobilnya ketika dirinya dan Sungmin sampai didepan sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah, langkahnya berhenti tepat dipintu mobil penumpang dimana Sungmin duduk. "Kita sudah sampai, ayo keluar."

"Oh, sudah sampai ya?"

Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Sungmin yang tengah meraba dashboard untuk membantu keluar dari dalam mobil, "pegang tanganku Minnie-ah…"

Sungmin tertegun, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika Kyuhyun mengamit tangannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Sungmin merasa kecil. "Percayalah, aku akan membimbingmu masuk kedalam."

Sungmin menggeleng sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "bukan begitu Kyu. Aku hanya…-,"

"Hm, waeyo?"

"Ini aneh. Tak pernah ada orang yang mau menuntunku, selain Wookie. Aku jadi merasa kecil dan merepotkan, aku ini selalu dianggap menyusahkan oleh orang-orang disekitarku kecuali oleh Wookie. Aku hanya tak mau merepotkanmu, Kyu." Kata Sungmin lirih, seakan ia tak mau Kyuhyun mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau salah!" Kyuhyun membantah, nada bicaranya tegas namun tak ada bentakan didalamnya.

"…"

Kyuhyun berjongkok agar tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin sejajar, "kau salah Minnie-ah! Aku akan selalu menuntunmu. Aku akan selalu menunjukkan jalan untukmu, bahkan kalau perlu aku akan menjadi mata untukmu! Aku akan melindungimu, seperti halnya yang Ryeowook lakukan. Percayalah padaku, kumohon…"

"…"

"Kumohon percaya padaku, Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin semakin menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba agar Kyuhyun tak melihat matanya yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Melihat Sungmin menunduk seperti itu, Kyuhyun justru malah lebih merundukkan tubuhnya lagi hanya untuk menemukan mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Sungmin dan menengadahkan wajahnya, membuat dua bola mata kelam milik Sungmin menatap padanya. "Sungmin! Kumohon, percayalah padaku!"

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun diam, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang akan Sungmin katakan. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia mati-matian berusaha agar air mata yang sudah menggenang dimatanya itu tak turun di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa… kau begini padaku Kyu? Aku hanya namja buta yang tidak berguna, kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun masih diam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun pun bingung kenapa ia begitu ingin melindungi namja manis itu. Ia pun bingung kenapa ia begitu ingin ada disisi namja itu, namun satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu… ia sudah mencintai Sungmin saat dirinya hanyalah sebuah khayalan bagi Kyuhyun. Sebuah khayalan, yang selalu Kyuhyun wujudkan dalam suatu goresan realisme diatas kanvas. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah mencintai Sungmin ketika ia masih dalam bentuk lukisan.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk berada dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh namja itu dengan begitu erat dan posesif, seakan ada isyarat didalam pelukannya bahwa Sungmin tak akan pernah ia lepaskan. "Karena aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Jauh sebelum aku menemukanmu, secara nyata…"

**XOXOX**

Pertengahan musim dingin yang pertama kalinya terasa menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Namja itu kini telah menemukan pujaan hatinya secara nyata, tak perduli walau pujaan hatinya adalah seorang namja. Kyuhyun telah menemukan 'Sungmin'- cintanya yang hanya sebuah lukisan- dalam wujud asli.

Seperti yang terlihat, Kyuhyun tengah berdiri bersama Sungmin didepan sebuah lukisan yang cukup besar, melebihi ukuran tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kyu, kau mau menunjukkan apa? Kau kan tahu aku tak bisa meli-,"

Belum juga Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah mengamit tangan namja manis itu dan menempelkannya keatas lukisan yang ada dihadapan mereka. "Inilah, Sungminku. Sungmin yang selalu aku cintai,"

"…"

Kyuhyun menempelkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin yang terdiam karena tak mengerti akan apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan. Kyuhyun mengecup leher putih Sungmin yang terbuka, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Sungmin yang selalu aku cintai dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sungmin secara nyata. Sungmin yang kini tengah aku peluk, dan yang wajahnya tengah kebingungan…"

"Kau berbicara tentangku ya?" tanya Sungmin, membuat kepala Kyuhyun yang ada di lehernya bergerak mengangguk. Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya diam, tak bereaksi. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan Sungmin yang masih menempel pada lukisan 'Sungmin'nya. "Aku berjanji, suatu saat kau akan bisa melihat bagaimana rupa Sungminku didalam lukisan ini. Tapi kau jangan marah ya? Karena sungminku didalam lukisan itu adalah seorang yeoja." Kata Kyuhyun menggoda, diselingi dengan kekehan.

"Hm? Jadi Sungmin mu itu yeoja ya? Lalu aku kan namja Kyu, kenapa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin. Namja manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya dari belakang, "lalu bagaimana caramu agar bisa membuatku melihat lukisan ini?"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin cepat, "hanya aku yang tahu…"

**XOXOX**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganga mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Donghae yang tak yakin akan apa yang ia dengar, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengulangi lagi perkataannya. Kyuhyun pun mendelik sebal pada namja tampan berwajah kekanak-kanakan itu, "Donghae-hyung! Sejak kapan hyung menjadi tuli?"

"Aku hanya tak percaya saja dengan apa yang aku dengar Kyu! Dan kumohon, ulangi lagi apa yang kau minta?"

Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya bosan, "aku ingin menyetujui tawaran sponsor tempo hari untuk pameran lukisan 'Sungmin'. Apa itu masih berlaku?"

Perlahan senyuman menghias wajah Donghae, namja itu menepuk bahu sang Kyuhyun dengan semangat. "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tawaran itu masih berlaku Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, ia pun merogoh saku mantelnya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Eunhyuk. "Itu kontrak yang dulu, sudah kutanda tangani."

"Beres!" jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae yang masih tersenyum, kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Kapan kau mau memulai pameran itu?"

"Secepatnya. Karena aku membutuhkan uang untuk sesuatu."  
>Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan kaget, "uang? Untuk sesuatu? Untuk apa?"<p>

Kyuhyun kambali bersikap penuh misteri, membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendecak kesal. "Dasar tukang main rahasia-rahasiaan!" ujar mereka kompak, yang hanya menghasilkan tawa kemenangan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**T B C **

Yak! Mimpi apa gw bikin KyuMin?

Ok, maaf buat typo yang bertebaran.

Dan semoga KyuMin shipper suka sama cerita ini.

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	2. Chapter 2

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Christmas no Castanet"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin menoleh saat pintu apartment Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sofa putih yang entah kenapa amat disukai oleh namja manis itu, "sudah makan?"

Sungmin menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil akibat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun pun memberikan kantung belanja yang ada ditangannya pada Sungmin. "Ini ada nasi tim jagung, mungkin kau suka. Tadi aku membelinya di mini-market, kau mau?"

"Boleh, tapi sudah kau panaskan?"

"Tadi sih sudah, tapi sepertinya sudah dingin lagi. Udara luar benar-benar luar biasa! Kalau begitu, aku panaskan dulu ya?" Kyuhyun merogoh kantung belanjaannya yang ada dipangkuan Sungmin, lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil dua cup nasi tim jagung dari dalam sana.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, dan Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan nasi tim tersebut. Setelah lima belas menit berada didapur, Kyuhyun pun kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan dua mangkuk nasi tim ditangannya. Masih ia dapati sosok Sungmin yang terduduk begitu tenang di sofanya, "nasimu siap, tuan putri…"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berapa kali Kyu, jangan panggil aku tuan putrid. Aku ini namja! Dan terima kasih untuk nasinya…"

Kyuhyun meletakan satu mangkuk nasi ketangan Sungmin, tak lupa juga ia berikan sendok diatasnya. Perlahan, Sungmin memakan nasi itu dengan ditemani tatapan dari Kyuhyun. Setelah cukup lama menjadi kekasih dan selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjadi peka saat ia dipandangi oleh namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Bisakah aku makan dengan tenang tanpa harus ditemani oleh tatapanmu Kyu?"

"Ups! Maaf…" Kyuhyun pun terkekeh.

Sungmin pun mendecak sebal, membuat Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengelus helaian cokelat lembut dikepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, membuat Sungmin menghentikan suapan nasinya karena mendengar helaan nafas dari kekasihnya.

"Kenapa menghela nafas begitu Kyu? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tentunya tak bisa Sungmin lihat. "Tidak ada Minnie-ah. Hanya saja, aku punya sebuah kabar. Entah kau akan menyukainya atau tidak."

"Kabar apa? Beritahu aku…" kata Sungmin penasaran.

"…"

"Kyuhyun, kau masih disini kan? Jawab aku."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merengkuh Sungmin dengan erat, membuat namja manis didalam pelukannya berjengit kaget. "Tak lama lagi, kau akan bisa melihat!"

**XOXOX**

Hari dimana Kyuhyun mengadakan pameran tunggal lukisannya pun tiba. Semua lukisan 'Sungmin' yang ia buat, dipajang dengan begitu apik. Para penikmat seni, khususnya seni lukis memandang takjub pada semua lukisan 'Sungmin' hasil karya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri disamping seorang pengunjung yang terlihat paling antusias akan lukisan 'Sungmin' yang salah satunya memang menjadi favorit bagi Kyuhyun, "anda suka lukisan ini?"

Pengunjung itu terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Namun setelah ia menguasai kekagetannya, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. " Ya, saya suka lukisan ini Kyuhyun-sshi. Begitu hidup dan… ada aura yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata dari lukisan imi. Saya sangat menyukai lukisan ini, atau mungkin saya mencintai lukisan ini saat memandangnya untuk pertama kalinya? Jika saya boleh membelinya, saya akan membeli lukisan ini berapapun harganya." Kata Pengunjung itu dengan sorot mata yang berbinar.

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir, tawaran pengunjung itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Namun, jika ia ingat kalau lukisan itu adalah lukisan favorit yang pernah ia buat, ia kembali berfikir. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "apa anda begitu menginginkan lukisan itu?"

Pengunjung itu mengangguk antusias, "saya sangat menginginkan lukisan ini Kyuhyun-sshi. Tapi kalau anda tak mau menjualnya, saya tidak memaksa. Mungkin lukisan ini sangat berarti untuk anda, saya bisa melihatnya dari mata anda Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun menatap pengunjung itu dengan pandangan takjub. Entah kenapa, ia merasa pengunjung itu mengerti perasaannya akan lukisan-lukisan 'Sungmin'nya. "Ya, anda benar, lukisan-lukisan disini semuanya sangat berarti bagi saya. Tapi khusus untuk anda, saya mengizinkan untuk membeli lukisan ini." kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Senyuman menghias wajah tampan Kyuhyun, Pengunjung tersenyum puas dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

Pengunjuung itu tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih telah memperbolehkan saya memiliki lukisan yang berarti untuk anda."

"Ah, begitu. Ya, sama-sama. Saya harap anda bisa menjaga lukisan ini, seperti saya menjaga mereka semua saat mereka semua ada di studio saya." Kata Kyuhyun seraya menanggapi jabatan tangan pengunjung itu.

Mereka berdua kembali memandangi lukisan 'Sungmin' yang ada di hadapan mereka. Pengunjung itu tak dapat menahan rasa takjubnya pada lukisan itu, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia saat ia memandang lukisan yang sebentar lagi akan jadi miliknya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal menghantui fikiran sang pengunjung, ia pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi lukisannya untuk terakhir kali. "Kyuhyun-sama, boleh saya bertanya?"

"Hn?"

Pengunjung itu menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah dimana lukisan 'Sungmin' terpajang, lalu kembali menatap pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa hanya dilukisan ini 'Sungmin' digambarkan sebagai namja? Dilukisan yang lain, anda menggambranya sebagai yeoja."

Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyum tipis, "apa itu penting untuk anda?"

"Ah, tidak terlalu penting Kyuhyun-sshi. Saya hanya ingin tahu…" katanya. Pengunjung itu kembali memandangi lukisan-lukisan 'Sungmin' yang lain, "lalu Kyuhyun-sshi, kenapa anda memperbolehkan saya membeli lukisan ini? padahal tadi anda terlihat begitu ragu untuk menjualnya pada saya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat pengunjung itu melontarkan mempertanyakan hal tersebut, "aku rasa aku tak butuh lagi lukisan itu lagi. Aku memang menganggap semua lukisan 'Sungmin' yang ada disini seperti hidupku, sangat berharga. Namun,"

"…"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok seorang namja yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa khusus dengan berbalut kemeja putih dan celana cutton berwarna khaki. Mata pengunjung itu pun mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun, "namun anda sudah mempunyai yang asli dan lebih berharga daripada lukisannya? Sepertinya saya mengerti kenapa hanya dilukisan ini saja sosok 'Sungmin' digambarkan sebagai seorang namja." Ujar pengunjung itu dibarengi tawa pelan.

Hanya anggukan yang bisa Kyuhyun berikan sebagai jawaban.

**XOXOX**

"Operasi itu mengerikan tidak?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun saat ia berada didalam kamar tidur milik sang kekasih. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam, membuat namja manis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ia rebahkan di dada Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku, Kyu. Apa operasi kornea mata itu mengerikan?" kata Sungmin dengan nada memaksa.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya yang tiduran menjadi duduk bersandar diujung tempat tidurnya, "mungkin. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya! Kau selalu berharap dapat melihat lagi kan? Kau selalu berharap untuk bisa melihat cahaya, warna dan wajahku-,"

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun, "aku tak berharap untuk yang terakhir!"

"Eh? Jadi kau tak mau melihat wajah ku ini? Padahal aku tampan loh."

Sungmin tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terdengar konyol, "aku serius Kyu. Aku takut kalau operasi itu gagal…"

Kyuhyun membelai rambut cokelat Sungmin yang lembut, mencoba menyampaikan dengan bahsa non verbal kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. "Kalau kau berfikir itu mengerikan, kau akan selamanya ketakutan untuk mewujudkan harapanmu melihat dunia. Kalau kau berfikir itu adalah hal menyenangkan, kau akan melupakan ketakutan itu. Dan akhirnya? Kau akan yakin kalau semua akan baik-baik saja."

"…"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut, "percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan percayalah saat kau bisa melihat dunia, kau tak akan pernah menyesal melupakan ketakutanmu itu. Sekarang, tidurlah…"

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat ditengah musim dingin yang tak bersahabat. Perlahan, Sungmin memejamkan matanya didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia dengan leluasa memandangi wajah polos kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur. Membuat namja tampan itu sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, "sepertinya aku mulai melupakan bagaimana aku membenci musim dingin…"

**XOXOX**

Tiba saat hari dimana Sungmin akan melakukan operasi transplantasi kornea mata. Tampak tubuh namja itu gemetar dan wajahnya bertambah pucat. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya sedikit khawatir, Ryeowook pun merengkuh bahu sang kakak dengan lembut, "Hyung, tenanglah. Jangan tegang! Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, iya kan Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Sungmin meremas ujung baju operasi yang telah melekat ditubuhnya, "sulit wookie-ah. Aku terlalu takut untuk melewati ini semua. Aku takut kalau ini akan gagal, dan semuanya akan sia-sia…"

"Hal apa yanh paling kau sukai dan bisa membuatmu bahagia Minnie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sama-sama mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terdengar tidak pas dengan suasana yang tegang. Kyuhyun pun tertawa melihat ekspresi kakak-beradik yang menurutnya lucu itu. "Apa yang disukai oleh hyungmu ini Ryeowook-ah? Sampai ia melonjak kegirangan."

Ryeowook terlihat berfikir, "mungkin salju. Benar kan hyung?"

"Eh? Memang aku selalu melonjak girang saat ada salju ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bodoh, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya berusaha agar tidak tertawa. Ryeowook menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan, "apa Hyung lupa kalau Hyung selalu saja bilang kalau Hyung ingin sekali bisa melihat salju. Dan Hyung selalu bilang kalau Hyung mau menghabiskan malam natal yang bersalju dengan orang yang Hyung cintai dibawah pohon mistletoe. Apa Hyung tidak ingat itu?"

"Eh? Apa iya? Aku pikir aku sangat menyukai kelinci putih. Kau ingat kalau dulu aku selalu menangis saat aku tahu kalau Shiro-chagi meninggal?" kata Sungmin menambahkan.

Ryeowook tampak berfikir lagi, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, Hyung jelek sekali wajahnya waktu itu."

Kyuhyun jadi semakin tersiksa karena menahan tawanya karena mendengar celotehan-celotehan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-sshi kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya geli saja melihat tingkah kalian…"

Wajah Sungmin merona, "Uuuhh…! kau jadi tahu kan jeleknya aku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu membelai helaian cokelat rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih. "Tak apa Minnie-ah, kau lucu."

"Aku tidak lu-,"

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan membisiki sesuatu disana, "saat ini semua berakhir, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Maka dari itu, berusahalah agar ini membuahkan hasil."

**XOXOX**

Dua hari sudah Sungmin tak sadarkan diri setelah operasi akibat obat bius. Dan disuatu sore saat jemari Sungmin bergerak-gerak dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu melonjak senang. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang tampaknya masih setengah sadar dengan perban membebat kedua matanya.

"Minnie-ah?" panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Nnnggghhhh… Kyuhyun? Apa kau disini? Sakit sekali Kyu, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin, memberitahu sang kekasih bahwa ia ada didekatnya. Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin lembut, "apa kau merasa baik?"

"Entahlah, aku pusing dan rasanya bagian mataku sakit dan panas."

"Kau masih berada dalam pengaruh obat bius. Tenanglah, nanti juga hilang."

Derit pintu kamar rawat yang terbuka menampakkan sosok Ryeowook yang baru saja kembali membeli sarapan. Sosok namja mungil itu tampak kaget saat ia melihat kakaknya sudah sadar dari pengaruh obat bius, walaupun ia tahu kakaknya belum terbebas sepenuhnya dari pengaruh obat pemati rasa itu.

Namja manis itu segera mendekat kearah ranjang Sungmin, "Hyung! Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan? Sakit? Atau apa?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, membuat Sungmin meringis karena pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat kepalanya semakin bertambah pusing.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Ryeowook, "sebaiknya kau panggil dokter Ryeowook-ah."

"Ah, nde! Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Kyuhyun kembali mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dan melupakan sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dikepala dan matanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa, namja itu hanya membelai rambut Sungmin tanpa henti sampai Ryeowook kembali bersama dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani Sungmin.

Sang dokter menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, lalu dengan cepat pula ia mengambil peralatan yang telah dibawanya dari ruang dokter. Dokter itu memperhatikan bebatan perban pada kedua mata Sungmin, lalu tersenyum. "Perban ini bisa dibuka sekarang Sungmin-sshi. Apa kau siap?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa dokter?" tanya Ryeowook, mewakili pertanyaan yang sama milik Kyuhyun.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "justru memang sudah waktunya dibuka. Baiklah, bersiap-siap untuk melihat hasilnya, Sungmin-sshi."

Perlahan sang dokter mengambil sebuah gunting dari kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa, lalu dengan perlahan menggunting salah satu sudut perban yang membebat kedua belah mata milik Sungmin. Setelah bebatan perban itu sudah tersingkir dari mata Sungmin, sang dokter mempersilahkan Sungmin membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam.

"Ayo Minnie-ah, bukalah matamu perlahan." Kata Kyuhyun memberi semangat, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook dan sang dokter. Sungmin mengernyit sakit saat ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, rasa perih membuatnya memilih untuk menutup kembali kelopak matanya.

Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Sungmin, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kau bisa! Ayo coba buka perlahan, abaikan rasa sakit itu."

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, lalu dengan perlahan mencoba lagi untuk membuka kedua matanya. Rasa sakit yang sama datanga lagi, namun Kyuhyun terus memberinya sugesti untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit itu.

Perlahan kedua mata Sungmin membuka, perlahan pula tampaklah mata bening beriris gelap milik Sungmin yang indah dan mulai manampakan binarnya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menunggu bagaimana respon Sungmin saat itu.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengenali cahaya asing apa yang menerobos masuk kedalam matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Salah satunya bayangan samar seorang namja yang beraada didekatnya tertangkapoleh mata Sungmin, dengan ragu Sungmin mencoba mengenali sosok namja itu.

"Kyuhyun? Apakah itu kau?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sadar bahwa kini bayangan dirinya terpantul di bola mata indah milik Sungmin. "Iya Minnie-ah, ini aku. Apa kau bisa melihatku sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu Kyu!"

**XOXOX**

_**December, 25….**_

"Kyuhyun-sshi! Pohon natal ini kapan dihias? Masa aku harus menghias ini sendirian?" teriak Ryeowook saat ia melihat pohon natal berukuran sedang terpajang begitu saja di sudut ruang tamu apartment Kyuhyun.

Sosok Sungmin keluar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun, menghampiri adiknya yang tampak menekuk wajah dengan tekukan yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. "Jangan berisik Wookie-ah. Kyuhyun baru tidur, jadi jangan ganggu dia. Sini, biar Hyung yang bantu hias."

Ryeowook pun menghilangkan tekukan tak enak dilihat itu pada wajah manisnya, lalu mulai menghias pohon natal yang ada dihadapannya bersama sang kakak dengan semangat. Tawa riang kakak-beradik itu ternyata mengusik tidur Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa menit, akhirnya namja yang tampangnya kusut karena kurang tidur itu menghampiri dua namja manis yang tampak sedang repot menghias pohon natal.

"Tawa kalian membuat ku terbangun tahu!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menoleh, lalu mereka berdua kompak menjulurkan lidah untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Ia pun berlari mendekati mereka, namun keduanya malah berlari menjauhinya. Sungmin tertawa-tawa senang, "tangkap kami kalau bisa!"

"Oh, menantangku ya? Baiklah! Siapapun yang pertama aku tangkap, harus menuruti semua perintah ku!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tak masalah, Kyuhyun-sshi! Kami berdua ini kakak-beradik yang gesit loh." Kata Ryeowook menanggapi.

"Oh ya? Bisa buktikan? Ah….! perut ku sakit! Tolong…!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan, Sungmin mendekatinya dan….

_~GREEPP~_

"KENA KAU!" kata Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tahu bahwa itu hanya jebakan, Sungmin memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan aku. Kau curang!"

"Tak ada aturan untuk tak curang kan? Kau bilang, hanya menangkap kalian saja. Tak diberitahu kalau tak boleh berlaku curang…" kata Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai menghias wajahnya.

"Tapi… tetap saja kau cu-,"

Sungmin tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat bibir hangat Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin merasa akan meleleh bagai salju terakhir di musim dingin yang termakan hangatnya suhu di musim semi.

Ryeowook menatap jengah pada dua insan yang ada didepannya itu, "apa kalian lupa kalau masih ada aku disini?"

**XOXOX**

Malam natal, malam dimana semua orang melewatkannnya dengan orang-orang terkasih. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka menghabiskan malam natal dengan pergi melihat-lihat jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak ramai dengan manusia. Sepenjang jalan, Sungmin terus tertawa dan mengomentari apa-apa saja yang terlihat asing olehnya.

"Kyu! Itu pohon apa? Lucu sekali. Kenapa bentuknya seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin saat ia melihat sebuah pohon berbentuk bulat yang dijual oleh sosok lelaki tua di ujung jalan tempat mereka berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengamati pohon itu sebentar, "itu kan pohon mistletoe. Kau tak tahu?"

Sungmin menggeleng polos, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk mendekati penjual mistletoe itu. Saat mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan stand mistletoe, Sungmin menatap takjub pada puluhan mistletoe yang ia lihat.

"Kyu, belikan aku ini. Satuuuuu saja….! Nde? Jeballl…." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar, sorot matanya pun tampak memohon dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, berpura-pura menolak. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menggeleng, malah semakin merengek layaknya anak kecil. Kyuhyun pun semakin gemas pada tingkah kekasihnya itu, hingga akhirnya ia mengalah dan membelikan sebuah mistletoe untuk Sungmin.

Dengan riangnya, namja itu memilih mistletoe yang paling indah dan unik untuk dijadikan miliknya. Setelah mendapati mistletoenya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi dari stand itu.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan dengan cepat namja manis itu mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipinya, "terima kasih untuk mistletoenya. Aku mencintaimu…" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari.

**XOXOX**

"Kelinci itu… dia… dia mirip Shiro-chagi! Hiks… aku… aku rindu pada Shiro…." isakan itu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun dari namja manis yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam sambil membelai lembut rambut cokelat milik Sungminyang terjatuhi salju, "lalu? Apa kau mau kelinci putih itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin berhenti terisak-isak dalam pelukannya.

Sebuah cengiran puas tersirat dibibir cherry milik Sungmin, "kau mau membelikannya? Jeongmal? Aku mau!"

"Haaaahhh…! Kau menipuku ya dengan terisak-isak seperti tadi! Dasar…" Kyuhyun segera mendaratkan sebuah jitakan kekepala Sungmin ketika ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu hanya berpura-pura menangis. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkan jitakan Kyuhyun, "ayo ke stand itu! Tadi disana ada kelinci putih yang lucu."

Kyuhyun pasrah saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sungmin. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun tersenyum juga melihat tingkah Sungmin yang bagai anak-anak umur sembilan tahun. Saat mereka sampai didepan stand penjual kelinci, Sungmin dengan antusias memperhatikan semua kelinci yang ada.

"Mereka lucu…! Kyu, boleh aku membeli semua-,"

"Tidak! Satu saja, dan setelah itu kita pulang. Udara dingin ini membuatku membeku tahu." Tolak Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menegrucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Tangan Sungmin mengangkat seekor kelinci putih kecil yang sebelah matanya cacat, "aku mau yang ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kelinci kecil yang ada didekapan Sungmin, lalu matanya menyipit heran. "Kenapa memilih yang itu? Mata kelinci itu kan cacat sebelah. Cari yang tidak cacat saj-,"

"Ini seperti aku dulu kan?" kata Sungmin pelan.

"…"

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku mau kelinci ini. Belikan, atau aku akan-,"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap penjual kelinci itu, "berapa harganya?"

**XOXOX**

Sungmin berjalan dengan riang menuju apartment Kyuhyun. Ditangan namja itu kini terdapat sebatang mistletoe dan sebuah kandang dengan seekor kelinci putih di dalamnya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam lobi apartment, tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin diam membeku. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok dua namja yang tengah berciuman tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun menyipit, "dan Yesung?"

"AKU HARUS MEMARAHI MEREKA! ENAK SAJA BERCIUMAN DI-,"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin saat namja manis itu hendak pergi menghampiri adiknya dan namja bernama Yesung- yang notabene adalah kekasih sang adik sendiri-. Tubuh Sungmin terperangkap dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, "daripada menggangu mereka, kau masih punya hutang pada seseorang loh."

"Eh? Hutang apa? Aku tak pernah berhutang. Lepaskan aku.. aku mau menjitak mereka berdua." Kata Sungmin sambil meronta didalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau berhutang pada seorang namja yang kau paksa keluar dimalam natal bersalju, padahal kau tahu kalau namja itu tak suka udara dingin apalagi salju. Lalu kau membuat namja itu kesal dengan mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk membelikan sebuah mistletoe dan kelinci putih. Apa kau tidak ingat hutang itu?" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar menjelaskan apa yang sejak awal Sungmin lakukan padanya.

Wajah Sungmin memerah, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendapati ekspresi semacam itu dari kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, "jadi? Lunasi saja hutangmu."

"dengan ap-,"

Bibir hangat Kyuhyun menempel dan mengunci bibir cherry milik namja manis itu, hingga ia tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sang pemilik bibir cherry itu menegang karena kaget sekaligus bahagia karena kekasihnya itu menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya merasa istimewa. Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun meraih mistletoe yang ada di genggaman Sungmin dan mengangkatnya tinggi hingga berada diatas kepalnya dan Sungmin. Tampak seperti mistletoe itu memayungi mereka.

Kyuhyundan Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Setelah salah satu dari mereka melepas pagutan hangat itu, keduanya menatap salju yang turun diluar dari pintu kaca lobi apartment. Dentang jam kota yang terletak tak jauh dari apartment menandakan bahwa natal telah tiba, membuat semuanya bersorak.

Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir cherry milik Sungmin lalu berbisik, "Merry x-mas nae chagi, saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghae…"

"Merry x-mas too nae yeobo. Nado saranghae…" Balas Sungmin yang kali ini menempelkan bibir cherry-nya pada bibir hangat Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

**XOXOX**

_Kau tahu?__  
><em>_Akhirnya aku menemukannya didunia nyata.__  
><em>_Dia kini bukan khayalanku lagi…__  
><em>_Bukan imajinasiku lagi…__  
><em>_Dan bukan mimpiku lagi…_

_Dialah,__  
><em>_Sungmin ku…_

(**Cho Kyuhyun, January 1st…**)

**E N D**

Silahkan timpukin saya Kyumin shipper T_T

Saya lagi mandek ide, jadi ngebuat fic abal mace mini.

Mohon maaf untuk typo.

So?

**Mind to leave me sme review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


End file.
